Decepticon Camp Scare
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: When your best decepticons are humans and go to a haunted camp that Breakdown and Knockout went to, you're in for the comedy and the adventure you've never been, seen, or read before. Based off of Scooby Doo Camp Scare movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I just have one thing to say. I'm so Sorry! I've left you guys, what kind of a fanfiction author does that. Anyway, I was gonna post this on Halloween, but it took me longer then expected. And when I got it done, my mother wanted me to change a few things, then she decided to check it! So yeah, this fanfiction is *looks at it* forty six pages long. What else am I forgetting? Oh! I own nothing, except for the Oc.**

* * *

A hand appeared, wielding an axe. It descended down to chop on a….. sandwhich?

"Ah, this is the life," Steven, or as he was mostly called, Starscream said.

"Great food, excellent location, and most important of all, no monsters!" Starscream said to himself as he took a bite out of his sandwich. A look of bliss crossed his features. He pushed his black hair back, the small tinge of red hair standing out among the black locks.

A rustling sound reached Starscream's ears as he turned around to see a black figure walking towards him.

"Ah! Monster!" Starscream shrieked, jumping into the hammock, sending it spinning. He soon found himself tangled up in his desperate attempt to escape. His red eyes stared up in fear, a desperate squeak emerging from his mouth.

The 'Monster' suddenly tripped, its large bulk falling over. "Sorry guys," it moaned, pulling off its outfit to reveal a young man. He was quite large, his arms wide with muscle. He looked normal with his dark brown hair, except for the eyepatch on his left eye. "I was just trying out this new mosquito suit," Peter, or Shockwave said, standing up to his full height.

 _[Maybe you should try a size medium,]_ Soundwave signed as he walked over to the two. His appearance was quite unusual, including the black mask that covered his face.

"Would you guys stop fooling around," a voice demanded. A young woman strode forward, dressed in shorts with black stockings and a black leather jacket over her small figure. Her short, black hair with purple and gold highlights added to her bold fashion statement. "We're here to do a little shopping, remember?" Angela, or Airachnid said, gesturing to the large sporting goods store they were in.

"You know that Breakdown and Knockout are excited to show us their old summer camp," Airachnid continued, her tone bored.

Two young men showed up with camping gear. "We're so excited to show you guys are summer camp," Brook, or Breakdown said, his black hair a mess.

"Yeah, getting a sunburn is so much fun, plus it won't go well with my complexion," Kevin, or Knockout said dramatically, fixing his red hair.

"Did we tell you guys about the time we went canoeing?" Breakdown asked.

"Yes," everybody exclaimed as they walked to the store doors with their supplies.

"There we were, with no oars at all," Breakdown said, oblivious to the stares he was getting from his friends. Knockout sighed in annoyance as Breakdown spun his dramatic tail.

They walked outside to where Michael, or Megatron, was waiting for them with the Nemesis van.

"So you kids are going to Camp Decepticon, eh?" a man asked, walking over to them.

"Yep, all of us," Breakdown said, a large, excited smile on his face.

"I've heard about you," Shockwave said, his voice deep with interest. "You're Alpha Trion, the record's keeper of this town."

Megatron raised an eyebrow. "Record's Keeper? Isn't that a bit fancy for someone in this small town?" Shockwave just shrugged, ignoring Megatron.

"Whatever you call me, it does not change what I know. Which is plenty of stories of the mystical realm. Wanna hear some?" Alpha Trion asked.

"Nope," Knockout said quickly as he and Starscream jumped into the van and closed the doors. "We're in a bit of a hurry,"

"Well, if you need anything, you know how to find me," Alpha Trion said.

The Nemesis drove out of town and continued down the road with Megatron at the wheel. The Nemesis was large enough to fit the whole group comfortably, with plenty of seats. "So, where is this Camp Decepticon?" Airachnid asked, her feet propped up.

"Right here," Breakdown said pointing towards a beautiful looking camp.

"Wow! I didn't know Camp Decepticon would be that good," Starscream said, finally interested in this trip Breakdown had dragged them into. When it had been announced that they would be going camping, Starscream had fought tooth and nail against it. He had pointed out all the things that could go wrong. Ironically, it was Shockwave who had pointed out the benefits of camping. Curse him and his logic.

"Oh no, that's not Camp Decepticon," Breakdown said with a sneer.

"It's not?" Airachnid asked.

"Nope, that's Camp Autobot," Knockout said with a glance out the window.

"Camp Decepticon is down there," Breakdown said pointing to an rundown, shaggy looking camp. Starscream blanched at the state the camp was in.

The Nemesis drove through a hollowed out tree that was large enough for a truck to drive though.

"This place is a dump," Shockwave said, breaking the stunned silence.

 _[It's… rustic?]_ Soundwave signed as they drove past abandoned cabins.

"I can't wait to get started as camp counselor!" Breakdown said, bouncing in his seat.

"At least this camp isn't haunted," Starscream muttered.

A man ran forward in front of the van, causing Megatron to step on the breaks. "Get out of here!" the man screamed. "This place is haunted!" Starscream fainted at the word, kissing his vacation goodbye.

"Hey Steve," Breakdown shouted, rolling the window down. "What are you talking about?"

"There's no time to explain! I'm going to Camp Autobot, and you should too!" Steve shouted as he ran off.

"We better find out was going on around here," Breakdown said as he hastily got out of the van with the others following him.

"Where is everyone?" Airachnid asked, looking around the empty camp.

"Hey everybody! I hear voices up ahead," Breakdown exclaimed as he ran off.

The lake they came to was large and murky. And a man was talking to a blond woman dressed in an officer's uniform. She had a notepad out and was writing something down as she observed a burned down building.

"I've told the camper's family that the camp is closed for the summer," the elderly man said.

"What!?" Breakdown exclaimed in horror. "You can't close down the camp."

The old man turned around, surprise on his face. "Well if it ain't Breakdown," he said, a smile on his face. "Get over here and give me the Camp Decepticon welcome!" Breakdown smiled as he marched forward.

" _Deep in the woods,_

 _That goes on and on,_

 _Near the lake,_

 _Is Camp decepticon,"_ **(A/n I know it's bad :( )**

The others looked at the two as if they were crazy, no doubt about that. "Knockout! Join in!" Breakdown shouted.

"I'm not doing that again," the redhead said. "It was stupid before, and it's stupid now."

"Ah, the old camp song warms up my heart," The man said with a grin.

"Why are you closing the camp?" Megatron asked, coming forward.

And just like that, the smile was gone. "It was the woodsman," the man said, adjusting his hat.

"It must be those snobs at Camp Autobot, Sentinel," Breakdown said with a frown.

 _[I've heard about camp rivalry, but this is too much,]_ Soundwave signed, observing the burned down boat house.

"You sure know you stuff, handsome," the officer said, glancing at Soundwave, a smile on her face.

"Oh, I didn't say anything," Knockout said.

"I wasn't talking about you," the girl said, winking at Soundwave.

Judging by Soundwave's posture, he was surprised, and confused, at the comment.

"I'd suggest you guys get out of here before anything bad happens," the girl said as she got in her jeep and drove off.

"Somebody likes you," Knockout said with a grin. Soundwave tilted his masked head towards Knockout, his silent message clear: Shut up.

"I'm sorry Breakdown, but no campers means no camp," Sentinel said, laying a hand on Breakdown's shoulder. Starscream could feel his hope soaring. That meant no camping, and no stinky lakes.

A bus came down the dirt road and stopped. Everyone looked up at the sight of the bus with the words 'Camp Decepticon' written on it. The doors opened up, allowing five kids to get off. "Hey, where is everybody?" A girl with black and pink hair asked.

"Camp's cancelled. Didn't you get the message?" Sentinel asked.

"What message?" a girl asked, wearing a blue hoodie and blue shorts.

"The message that says welcome to Camp Decepticon," Breakdown interjected. "I'm Breakdown, your counselor, soon to be hero," Breakdown said.

"Nice to meet you!" the black haired girl exclaimed. "I'm Miko, and this is Jack and Raf."

"Sierra," the other girl said.

"I'm Vince," a boy with red hair said.

"Breakdown," Sentinel warned. "I don't think we should do this. Let's just get them back on the bus." As if on cue, the bus hastily drove out of camp. "Hey! You get back here!" Sentinel yelled, chasing after the fading bus.

"So what should we do? Horseback riding? No wait! I know, ziplining," Breakdown said as he skipped off.

"Sounds awesome!" Miko said running after him and dragging on the two boys.

"Sounds awful," Sierra said as Vince followed after her.

"I'm getting the feeling that Breakdown is forgetting something," Shockwave said.

"Like we have a mystery on our hands," Airachnid said, hands on her hips.

"That's it," Shockwave said as he, Airachnid, Soundwave, and Megatron walked over to the ziplining area.

"Well, all I'm thinking about is what for dinner. Knockout, why don't we go check for clues in the kitchen?" Starscream asked.

Meanwhile, Airachnid was trying to calm a frightened Raf who was afraid of heights. "You're alright; you're on solid ground," Airachnid said, her tone amused..

"Keep going Sierra. We're almost to the zipline," Shockwave said. Then he muttered under his breath. "This is completely illogical."

"What's a zipline? I'm just trying to get cell service," Sierra said.

Shockwave sighed. "Like I said. Illogical." **(A/n there's a capital I, and two Ls instead of three)**

At the top, Breakdown was hooking up Miko. "Know the key is to have-" Miko instantly jumped off, "-fun," Breakdown finished.

"Yeah, woo hoo!" Miko shrieked as she zipped by.

* * *

In the kitchen, Knockout was cooking some sort of chili. "Hmm, something is missing in my Five Alarm Chili," Knockout muttered to himself.

Starscream, feeling hungry, noticed peppers on the table and put one in his mouth. "Starscream!" Knockout shrieked. "Those are the hottest peppers on the planet!"

Starscream paused as his eyes turned into volcanoes and fire came out of his mouth, literally.

Knockout reached for the sink nozzle and sprayed water in his mouth, but Starscream just spit it all back out on Knockout. "Thanks Starscream," Knockout grumbled, shaking out his wet, red jacket.

"No problem," Starscream heaved.

* * *

"And that is how you make a campfire," Breakdown said kneeling over a small campfire. "Now you could make it bigger if you wanted to-" a cry of joy reached Breakdown's ears as he turned around to see that Miko had built a huge campfire. Breakdown sighed in disappointment. "Getting shown up by a kid," he grunted.

* * *

Knockout opened up the oven's hatch in the kitchen to see the fire was dying down. "I'm going to need more firewood if I want this to be done in time," he said.

Starscream was crying as he was chopping something. "Starscream, I don't know if you're crying because of the onions, or that the food won't get done," Knockout said with amusement.

* * *

In the woods Breakdown was examining some tracks. "If I'm correct, then those are moose tracks," he said.

"I don't think those are moose tracks," Miko said.

"Yeah, those look human," Raf said.

"Trust me, I know my tracks," Breakdown said. He quickly fell silent as they could all hear rustling. Breakdown put a finger to his lips as he walked quietly towards the rustling bushes.

Breakdown pulled the branches away to reveal Starscream with a bunch of wood in his hands.

"I don't think that's a moose," Airachnid teased.

"Uh huh," Breakdown huffed. "Anyway, come on guys, it's arts and crafts time," he said, leading them away from a confused Starscream. He stopped suddenly. "You know what. How about bird calls?"

Airachnid tilted her head. "Bird calls?" She glanced at the activities. "That's not on the list."

"It is now," Breakdown said. This was his chance to show off to the kids. But before he got the chance, a sharp, shrill bird call echoed throughout the woods. Everyone turned to see Soundwave lower his mask back down after he had whistled. Only a few seconds went by until a large falcon descended from the trees before landing on Soundwave's outstretched arm.

"Cool," Miko breathed.

 _[Meet Laserbeak]_ Soundwave signed, gesturing to the falcon.

Airachnid flipped her hair. "Wow, Soundwave. You're really in tune with nature." She gave him a wink.

Breakdown fumed. "Oh yeah? Well he's not the only one." To his embarrassment, only a wet whistle came out, unlike Soundwave's professional one. His face beet red, Breakdown considered burying himself alive, until the sound of thunder was heard.

Jack looked up at the clear sky. "Is it going to rain?"

"That's not thunder," Airachnid said. Just then, a herd of wild pigs came running towards them. Breakdown didn't summon any birds with his whistle; he summoned wild pigs.

Starscream stood up at the weird sound of small animals as they ran right behind him. He shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

"Yeah, Breakdown," Airachnid commented from her branch. "You are really in tune with nature too." Everyone, to escape the pigs, had clambered up in the trees. They all watched as the herd raced by below them.

Breakdown scowled but chose to not say anything, until Soundwave started gesturing down below. His movements were full of panic, causing the branch he and Airachnid were on to shake.

"What are you doing?" Airachnid yelped, clinging to her branch as it moved up and down. She glared at the masked man. "Do you want us to fall?"

"Hey, isn't that Shockwave?" Raf asked, pointing below.

Soundwave nodded urgently as they all watched the large human walk right towards the pigs. "Shockwave!" Airachnid screamed. "Look out! Pigs!"

Shockwave looked up in confusion, before spotting the running herd. He did nothing but stare, as if daring with his one eye for the pigs to trample him. The pigs seemed to get the idea and quickly broke off formation, going in a wide circle around him.

Breakdown blinked. "Uhhh, what just happened?"

"I think Shockwave had a staredown with the pigs," Airachnid commented.

Starscream started to walk away, picking up suitable branches. "Sure Knockout," Starscream muttered. "I'll stop working on dinner and get the wood. We wouldn't want you to damage your fragile skin." He stopped his rant when a rustling reached his ears. Starscream nearly shrieked until he saw it was just a moose. Starscream breathed a sigh of relief, watching as the moose leaped away...to reveal a large man, possibly taller than Megatron, wielding an axe.

Starscream backed away until the the man threw his axe into the tree near Starscream, who ducked out of the way. The man came towards him, causing Starscream to throw his pile of wood at the man, and run screaming back into the kitchen. All the self defense training with Megatron and Soundwave went completly out the window.

"Starscream, when I sent you to get wood, I didn't think you were going to bring back one at a time," Knockout said in annoyance.

Starscream disappeared and reappeared, hammering wood onto the door. "Woodsman…. Woodsman," Starscream stuttered in fright, his eyes flickering around fearfully. He grabbed a small spoon, holding it up as a shield. Soundwave would always tell, er, sign, that you could use anything as a weapon. Starscream once saw Soundwave beat Airachnid and her many brothers with nothing but a flashlight. Yeah, no problem. If Soundwave could do it, so could he.

Starscream gulped. Problem was, he was not Soundwave.

"Humph, well, if you're too scared, then I'm going to get wood myself," Knockout said as he walked towards the door and opened it to reveal a shadowy figure of a man outside the door.

"Woodsman!" Starscream screamed, throwing the spoon at the figure before falling into Knockout's arms.

"Saw the smoke, so I decided to bring some firewood," the man said as he stepped inside to reveal it to be Sentinel.

"Why thanks; dinner's almost ready," Knockout said dropping Starscream as Sentinel followed him. Starscream got up and looked outside and then hastily closed the door, his heart hammering in his chest.

In the dining area, everyone was seated as Knockout came in with a large pot. "I hope you're hungry, cause you're about to taste Knockout's Five Alarm Chili," he said as he started to pour the chili into the bowls.

Megatron took a bite out of it as his face started to burn red. "Spicy," was all Megatron could say.

Knockout poured some in Starscream's bowl as he picked up the bowl to gobble it down only to see that the chili burned a hole in the bowl.

While everyone minus Sierra laughed, the Woodsman was outside, watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one day? I'm on a roll! The other reason is because I want to get this out of the way so I can focus on publishing my other stories.**

 **I don't own anything, except the Oc**

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this?" Jack asked with worry.

"Trust me, this is going to work," Vince assured.

It was early in the morning, and Vince had convinced Jack, and Raf to prank their camp counselor, Starscream. Soundwave and Starscream had pushed their beds near the door to create more room for the younger boys, resulting in their two beds being closer to each other.

"Now Jack, you know what to do," Vince said. Jack nodded, shaking the can in his hand. He squirted the shaving cream in Starscream's outstretched hand as Vince handed Raf a feather.

"Now it's your turn Raf," Vince said.

Raf looked uncertain as he tickled Starscream's nose. The man yawned before rolling over, his cream filled hand smacking onto Soundwave's face.

The boy's gasped as Soundwave sprang up from his bed, shaving cream all over his masked face. They could feel the glare he directed towards them as he looked at the boys.

"It wasn't meant for you Soundwave," Raf squeaked quickly as he was pushed forward. "It was meant for Starscream, please don't hurt us." The last bit came out in a whimper.

Soundwave stopped stalking towards them and glanced at the snoring Starscream, a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

Two minutes later.

* * *

"This plan is going to work, right?" Jack asked. Soundwave nodded his head.

Above Starscream was a bucket full of mud attached to a thin wire. Soundwave smirked beneath his mask. This is what happened when you took up part of Soundwave's bed and hogged up all the blankets. Righteous justice.

 _[Three, two, one,]_ Soundwave cut the wire as the mud fell on Starscream.

"Gah! What the…" Starscream yelled as he jumped out of bed and turned to see the giggling boys. His red eyes fell on Soundwave whose shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. "Why you little…" Starscream was about to pounce on them until….

"Good morning everyone, time to get a fresh start on this new activity," Breakdown's voice was heard over the stereo.

"Isn't it four thirty in the morning?" Jack asked, confused.

"I'm going to the showers," Starscream muttered as he marched out of the cabin, a glop of mud falling off his head.

Soundwave and the kids walked over to the mess hall to see Airachnid already there with Miko and Sierra.

"Hey Soundwave- Woah looks like someone works out," Airachnid said with a smirk. Sierra sat up the straighter, while Miko wiggled her eyebrows.

Soundwave looked down to see that he forgot to put on a shirt. "Soundwave put on shirt, modesty please!" Breakdown said as he threw a shirt at him. Soundwave grabbed the shirt and tried to fit the sleeves through his large arms, but a slight ripping sound caused him to stop. Glancing down, he saw that he had torn the sleeve.

"Hey," Knockout said sleepily. "Has anyone seen my favorite shirt?" He stopped when he spotted the torn shirt in Soundwave's hands.

"What did you do to my shirt!" Knockout shrieked.

Soundwave ignored him and walked over to the Breakdown. _[Where are the showers?]_ he signed.

"Over there," Breakdown pointed towards the outhouse.

 _[That's an outhouse,]_ Soundwave signed.

"Oh no, that's a shower and an outhouse. That way you can go to the bathroom while taking a shower at the same time!" Breakdown said with a smile. "Saves a lot of time."

Soundwave shivered in disgust as he walked over to the outhouse/shower. He stopped, the sound of running water coming from the showers. He raised his hand to knock on the door until a horrible sound was heard. _"There's nooothing I fear, and I knooww that the heart will, go oooooonnnnn,"_ Starscream sang. It was if a pig was getting slaughtered, it was that bad. Starscream was not getting a reward for his singing anytime soon.

Soundwave stumbled back in horror, retreating back to the safety of the cabins. "I can survive a day without showering," Soundwave thought to himself. He opened the door to see the boys already dressed. _[What are you all doing?]_.

Raf looked at him, "We all heard Starscream's singing, so we decided to not shower," he said. He nodded at Soundwave's surprised gesture. "Yes, I understand sign language.'

"Megatron!" a voice yelled. Soundwave looked out to see Knockout walking after a very grumpy Megatron. "You will not believe what Soundwave did to my-"

"Shut up, I didn't get my morning coffee yet," Megatron interrupted him as he walked to the mess hall.

"Everybody meet at the docks in five minutes," Breakdown announced gleefully.

* * *

Five minutes later.

* * *

"Alright everyone. Who's ready for today's activity?" Breakdown asked.

Nobody answered, all too tired to say anything; the caffeine hadn't kicked in yet.

"Like maybe an extra hour sleep would help," Knockout grumbled.

"Okay, so today's activity is two hours of canoeing, and an hour of fishing, and three hours of swimming," Breakdown said.

"In there?" Airachnid asked looking at the murky water.

"Hey, why don't we go to Camp Autobot Lake?" Miko asked.

"Oh no We are not going over there," Breakdown said.

"Why not?" Megatron asked. The water didn't look really appealing with its murky green slime.

"Because it's haunted," Breakdown answered simply.

"I'm out," Starscream said, turning around.

"Wait a minute. How can a lake be haunted?" Shockwave asked, gripping Starscream's shirt. "It is highly illogical."

"Many years ago," Breakdown started, while Knockout rolled his eyes. "There was a kid named Mircronous. The other kids teased him because he was short. So he spent his days swimming in the lake. He spent so much time in the water that he grew gills, and fins, and then became know as the Fish Man, and he haunts Camp Autobot Lake to this very day," Breakdown said.

"And to this day, Breakdown still believes that," Knockout said.

"Besides, we've got a wonderful lake right here," Breakdown said as a frog disappeared in the lake.

"We're going to Camp Autobot," Airachnid said as she walked away, the others following her.

Breakdown sighed. "We're going to Camp Autobot," he said to himself as he followed them.

* * *

A couple of hours later…...

* * *

Shockwave and Sierra were in a canoe as Breakdown and Miko splashed them with water as the rode off.

"They are so immature," Sierra said.

"Fun is illogical," Shockwave said. He looked up at the rising sun, his one good eye squinting.. "But it would be logical to go swimming now while the sun is out."

Sierra remained silent as she stared at the lake. Shockwave huffed. He wasn't good with kids, or feelings. He believed in science, not emotion. But Airachnid had said he needed to open up more, and it didn't help that Megatron had agreed. Why not pick on Soundwave too while they were at it? The guy wore a mask for goodness sake! But it was not his place to say, really. "Are you alright?" Shockwave asked, the words tasting odd in his mouth.

"This wasn't what I planned for the summer," Sierra confessed. "My family wanted me to get a breath of fresh air. They said I spend too much of my time on the phone texting."

Shockwave grunted. That, at least sounded familiar to him. Though, the girl probably spent her time on her electronics to spend time with her friends, while he did it for work and science.

"I do not prefer the outdoors either," Shockwave said.

Sierra looked at him in surprise, pushing her red hair back. "Really? You don't look like the indoorsy type." She eyed his eyepatch.

Shockwave shrugged his massive shoulders. "Looks can be deceiving. It is illogical to judge a book by its cover."

Sierra sighed as she trailed her hand in the water, creating small ripples in the lake.

Meanwhile, Breakdown was trying to teach Miko how to fish. "Now the key is to-" Breakdown started until he heard a splash. "I got one!" Miko said, excited as Breakdown pulled his hat down in frustration. There was nothing he could teach this kid!

A engine was heard as a speed boat passed them, sending large waves that made the boat go sideways. "Hey watch it!" Breakdown shouted as a yell was heard. Breakdown and Miko turned around to see two kids water skiing behind the boat.

"Sweet!" Miko said.

"No! Not sweet! I'm sick of Camp Autobot," Breakdown raged. "With their speed boats, air conditioned cabins, and-" the speed boat pulled up. "And counselors who look like they came out of the army," Miko said.

Indeed, the driver of the boat looked like he could be an Army Ranger. His broad shoulders could be seen through his red shirt, his black hair wind-blown. "Sorry about that," the man said, his expression kind.

"Our fault, totally our fault," Miko exclaimed, interrupting Breakdown. The guy waved at them and drove off. Breakdown glared at Miko. "What?" she said innocently. "He seemed nice. Plus, he could be a spy! Treat people nicely."

Near sunset, Starscream had decided to go scuba diving. "Wow, Starscream. If I didn't know it, I'd say you look ready," Knockout said.

"Scuba diving, here I come," Starscream said as he dropped into the lake. He kicked his feet, letting his eyes adjust behind the mask. He watched as fish swam by and the tall reeds underwater swayed below. A large catfish swam by, prompting Starscream to follow it. It wasn't long before he noticed something odd. It looked like there was a tower underwater, poking out of the sand.'

 _A building?'_ Starscream thought as he swam towards it. He was so fascinated with his new discovery, that he did not notice the large, oddly shaped shadow following him.

A clawed hand grabbed his leg, causing Starscream to look down and wish he hadn't. It looked like an alligator had merged with a fish to create this terrifying monster. Starscream shrieked, his mouth filling with water. Giving a swift kick at his captor, he swam to the surface, feeling as if his lungs were about to burst.

He grabbed onto the side of the boat, pulling off his mask frantically as he gulped in lung's full of air. "Fishman!" he screamed finally as he pulled himself onto the boat.

"Fishman?" Knockout and Airachnid say in unison. The sound of something large emerging from the water caused them both to turn and witness the large creature swim towards them.

"Fishman!" They all screamed, grabbing their oars and paddling away as fast as they could.

"Where's Vince?" Shockwave asked Sierra as she shrugged.

"Fishman!" three voices screamed, causing Shockwave to look up as Airachnid, Knockout, and Starscream paddled past them.

"Did they just say-" Shockwave started until Sierra pointed at something. "Fishman!" She cried out. Shockwave looked to see a fin cutting through the water towards them. His scientific mind already knew that there was no creature like that which should be dwelling in a lake like this; he immediately grabbed his oar and paddled away with swift, strong strokes. But he wasn't fast enough. The creature caught up to them and pulled at the canoe. Shockwave pushed Sierra back as he used the two oars to poke and jab at the creature with deadly accuracy. The Fishman let go of the boat, but that didn't stop the boat from becoming half submerged in the water.

Shockwave kept his watchful eye out on the waters when the Fishman jumped out. But the Fishman wasn't interested in them anymore; instead, he headed towards Breakdown and Miko. Shockwave watched helplessly as Breakdown's small boat was cut in half, Miko's terrified screams echoing around the lake.

Airachnid, Starscream, and Knockout paddled over to Shockwave and Sierra. "Come on," Airachnid ordered.

Breakdown and Miko started waving to catch their attention. As the almost full canoe passed by, they quickly jumped in. The four boys began to swiftly row.

"Breakdown," Airachnid started, looking around. "I think we're going the wrong way." Indeed, they were approaching the tip of the dam that led to the camp below.

"Tell that to fish face!" Breakdown shouted, looking back to see the fin of the Fishman following them.

"We're gonna fall down a hundred foot dam!" Starscream shrieked, gripping the sides of the canoe.

"Technically, it's a one hundred and fifty foot dam. I read it in the brochure," Shockwave said.

"And that's supposed to make us feel better?" Knockout snapped.

"Well, now you know what killed you," Shockwave replied.

Before Knockout could make a comment, the canoe tipped forward, towards the edge of the dam. Next thing they knew, they were falling.

Everyone screamed, and true to his name, Starscream was the loudest of all. Through some amazing twist of fate, the small canoe flatly hit the Decepticon Lake, took on water, but still remained upright. The canoe floated to the edge of the lake, right near the mess hall. As Shockwave stumbled out of the boat onto the shore, he felt like he was going to pass out from the illogical escape from death. They had just defied all the Laws of Physics.

Everyone else scrambled out of the canoe and ran toward the mess hall. Starscream was pale and still shaking, but he managed to pull the entrance door open.

"Hey guys. How was canoeing?" Vince asked through a mouthful of ice cream. H he had missed the fall of the canoe since he and Jack were busy taking ice cream from the freezer.

"Terrible!" Starscream blurted. "The Fishman tried to kill us!"

Vince raised an eyebrow but decided he didn't want to continue that conversation: Starscream could be so melodramatic. He turned to look at Breakdown, who was watching him intently.

"Where did you get that?" Breakdown asked, pointing at the ice cream.

"From the freezer," Jack answered.

"We have a freezer?" Starscream asked.

"Hey guys, are you okay?" Megatron asked as he rushed in with Raf and Soundwave following, Soundwave carried binoculars.

"What is Soundwave doing with the binoculars?" Airachnid asked. She had just cheated death and was still in a bit of shock. Ice cream would be good for her blood sugar, she decided. So she headed toward the freezer, grabbing a spoon as she was determined to find some type of chocolate ice cream.

"We were doing birdwatching when Soundwave happened to see you..."

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

 _[And there's a canary, and there's a…. Holy Cow! There's a canoe coming down the dam!] Soundwave signed as he dropped his binoculars in shock._

 _"That's a bird?" Raf asked, confused. Raf knew his bird species and that one struck him as odd._

 _"Let me see," Megatron snapped as he grabbed a spyglass and looked through it. "Oh my gosh! There is a canoe coming down the dam!"_

* * *

Flashback ended.

* * *

"You guys fell down a one hundred foot dam!" Megatron exclaimed.

"Technically, it was a one hundred and fifty foot dam. You guys are so unprepared for nature," Shockwave said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will be running some tests on this canoe. I'm going to find an answer to our illogical escape from death." And with that, he marched away, dragging the canoe, which was still in one piece, behind him.

"It's like he's disappointed that we even survived," Knockout muttered.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later...

* * *

"And then I saw it coming down a mile a second," Sentinel told Officer Sally, the same one who had come to examine the burned down boat house.

"Could you tell me about this Fishman you saw?" Sally asked.

"Fins," Starscream interjected. "Huge teeth, and about a mile high!"

"A mile, huh?" said Officer Sally. As she looked at Soundwave, she thought that she wouldn't even bother wasting her time writing a police report.

"That's the exact description of the Fishman from the stories!" Sentinel said. "First the Woodsman, now the Fishman. It's like all the campfire stories are coming to life."

"Oh, and there was also this underwater building," Starscream added.

"Underwater building, got it!" Sally said as she walked to her truck. "I think you guys should all head to town for your safety. Including you, hot stuff," she said, winking at Soundwave as she drove off.

 _[Did she say what I think she said?]_ Soundwave signed, confused.

"Yeah, she thinks you're hot!" Knockout said excitedly as Soundwave silently groaned.

"All right guys, if we want to get to the bottom of this, we're gonna have to capture the Woodsman," Breakdown said folding his arms, Miko doing the same thing.

"No way! I'm heading into town," Starscream said. "You heard the officer."

Megatron grabbed Starscream by the collar. "If we're all doing it, you're doing it as well. Just make sure you don't die."

* * *

At Night...

* * *

A figure was walking in the dark of night as it stepped on a hidden tarp, springing a trap.

"We got him!" Breakdown shouted triumphantly as he and the others, minus the kids and Knockout, appeared.

"Ladies and gentleman," Breakdown said smugly. "I introduce to you...the Woodsman!" He pulled on the rope that releasing the tarp. The figure in the trap fell down with a grunt. The man rose to his full height, removing his hat to reveal black hair and blue eyes that shimmered with annoyance.

The stunned silence was soon broken by Breakdown. "You're not the Woodsman," he said with surprise. "You're that counselor Miko thought was soldier."

"I'm Orion," the man said, dusting himself off.

"Wait? Orion!" Megatron said, shining his flashlight in Orion's face.

"Michael!" Orion exclaimed in shock.

"What are you doing here? And it's Megatron, not Michael," Megatron said.

"Still going by that name given to you in highschool," Orion said with a smile.

"You still haven't answered our first question," Sentinel said.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Orion started, glancing at a shaking Starscream. "It's just that, some off our camp equipment went missing, and we thought you Decepticons were playing a prank."

"Stolen equipment and ghosts," Shockwave muttered to Soundwave. "What is going on?" The mute man nodded in agreement.

Before anyone could say anything, a low growl could be heard, followed by the large figure of the Woodsman. He held his axe between his two hands, his beady eyes glaring at them all.

"What do we do?" Airachnid asked fearfully.

"The same thing you would do when an axe wielding maniac comes toward you. Run!" Breakdown said as everyone scattered.

Starscream had watched enough horror films to know that it was a bad idea to get separated from the group. Too bad he remembered that at the last second. Deciding that height would be his advantage, he quickly climbed a tree and jumped onto the flagpole, holding onto the top with his two hands.

"I think I lost him," Starscream said to himself, sighing. Until the pole started to shake. "Or not," he squeaked as the Woodsman started to cut down the flagpole. The sound was deafening as the metal axe chopped at the rotting metal of the flagpole. Letting out a shriek, Starscream clung to the pole, already regretting his life choices; he hoped the metal flagpole was stronger than the axe metal. Suddenly the shaking stopped. "Maybe he gave up," Starscream thought hopefully, until the flagpole fell onto the roof of the mess hall.

Starscream scrambled up and ran across the roof with the Woodsman trying to get onto the roof. Starscream slipped down the roof and hung onto the gutter to stop from falling. "I can't hold on much longer!" Starscream yelled to no one in particular. One of the gutter's screws popped as did another and another, until it fell off and dragged Starscream into a bush. Starscream's head poked out of the bush as he looked at the mess hall roof. "Where did he go?" Starscream asked himself.

Meanwhile, in the mess hall, Breakdown, Airachnid, and Orion were heading under a table.

"So, what's the plan?" Airachnid asked Breakdown.

"We just wait here until it's gone," Breakdown said firmly, putting on a brave face for the lady.

"That's your plan?" Orion asked with a raised eyebrow. "That so Decepticon."

"Well, I suppose you have a better idea," Breakdown snapped.

The table was suddenly turned over to reveal the Woodsman. "Yeah! Run!" Orion shouted as he, Breakdown, and Airachnid ran out the door, slamming it shut.

Orion, Breakdown, and Airachnid ran, only to run straight into the Woodsman again.

"I told you to get out!" The Woodsman hissed, raising his axe.

"Hold that thought woodsy!" a voice said, causing everyone to turn and see Megatron, Soundwave, and Sentinel coming towards them on zipline. Megatron grabbed Breakdown, Soundwave grabbed Orion,and Sentinel grabbed Airachnid.

"Don't worry, I got you," Sentinel said to Airachnid.

Unfortunately, the weight made the zipline lower down and zip in some bushes. Soundwave soon came out with Starscream holding onto him.

"Like, thank you for rescuing me," Starscream said. "But why a zipline?" he demanded as he clawed his way up Soundwave. The tiny little rope couldn't hold all that weight, and it suddenly snapped in front of the cabin, and everyone fell on top of each other.

"Get out!" The Woodsman yelled, maybe a little bit too loud.

"What is going on out there!" a voice shrieked as the door opened.

"Holy cow!" Starscream shrieked. "There are two monsters!"

"What is that thing?" Orion asked.

"That would be Knockout," Breakdown answered calmly.

Knockout had on some face cream which was a sickly shade of green. His hair was in hot pink rollers, he was wearing a blood red satin robe and pink fuzzy bunny slippers. And he did not look happy; his face was all scrunched up so that the cucumbers popped off to reveal bloodshot red eyes.

"I knew his curls weren't natural," Breakdown muttered.

"You!" Knockout growled, stomping down towards the Woodsman who looked confused. "You can scare me in the morning; you can scare me in the afternoon. You can even scare me when I'm getting coffee! But do not interrupt my beauty sleep!" Knockout screamed. Out of nowhere, a chainsaw appeared in Knockout's hands as he chased the Woodsman.

"Remind me to never interrupt your brother's naps," Megatron whispered to Breakdown.

Knockout came back muttering something about Woodsman and beauty sleep as he went into his cabin and slammed the door. A few minutes later the sound of light snoring was heard.

Back at the cabins, the signs of the words 'Get Out!' were written all over the camp buildings.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, coming out of his cabin.

"Yeah, we're trying to sleep," Sierra muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Seriously? You guys slept through all of that?" Starscream asked. "I'm impressed."

"Not as impressed as I'm going to be," Airachnid grumbled, stomping off the the cabin she shared with Sierra and Miko. "We can talk about this whole monster thing in the morning."

"I doubt the Woodsman will come here after meeting Knockout tonight," Megatron said.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Orion was showing the group around Camp Autobot.

"This place has everything," Starscream said in awe.

"It doesn't have everything," Breakdown protested.

Kids on battery powered scooters whizzed right past them. "Personal transport," Sierra said with admiration..

"Computer lab," Raf said excitedly as they passed some campers typing away on computers

A couple of boys walked right past them. "Cute boys," Sierra said. "We don't get cute boys at Decepticon,"

"Uh, hello?" Vince said as Jack waved at her.

"Why couldn't my parents send me to this camp?" Sierra said as the group continued walking.

"About a week ago, we noticed that some of our sonar equipment was missing," Orion explained. "And then we noticed that one of our RVs was missing."

"Now they're just showing off," Breakdown said as a group of bikers rode by.

"Hey look; I betcha you that guy was in the military," Miko said as she ran over to a large, bulky, dark haired guy wearing a green shirt and brown pants.

"So what's your name?" Miko asked the guy as he turned around to look at her.

"Bulkhead?" the guy said in confusion.

"Okay Miko, why don't we head in the other way," Breakdown said as he was pulling Miko towards the group.

"Breakdown," Bulkhead called out, causing Breakdown to stop.

"Bulkhead, long time no see," Breakdown said. Though his tone suggested he was not happy about the encounter.

"Bulkhead, what is going on…" a girl with black hair and a pink and blue streak started. She wore a black jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans with black combat boots.

"Airachnid," the girl finished, her blue eyes narrowing down into slits.

"Arcee," Airachnid said with a smirk. "I'm guessing you still have a grudge. It happened, what? Six months ago?"

"What do they have against each other?" Raf whispered to Megatron.

"Well," Megatron started with a grimace. "Airachnid 'accidentally' hurt Arcee's friend, Tailgate, and he was sent to the hospital. Then Starscream accidentally made a bunch of boulders go on her other friend, Cliffjumper, also sending him to the hospital."

"Guys, they're here to-" Orion started to say.

"Get them!" Arcee screamed as she ran towards Airachnid. The kids were expecting an all out brawl, or at the least, a cat fight. What they weren't expecting was an expert hand to hand combat fight. Pretty soon, everyone got involved.

"Does this always happen?" Raf squeaked as one kid nearly pushed him over.

"I don't know, but I like it," Miko said getting ready to jump in.

Suddenly a gong was heard, and everyone turned to see an older man with red hair and greenish blue eyes. He wore an orange and white striped shirt with brown jeans. His face was twisted into a scowl, yet his expression didn't look too surprised.

"Everybody get back to work right now," the man growled. Everyone quickly scrambled away, muttering apologies.

"As I was saying," Shockwave said. "Most RV's have a gps built in them." He started typing away on a computer that Orion had given him.

"That's right in Shadow Canyon," Orion exclaimed, startled.

"Shadow Canyon!" Sentinel said. "That's where a camp counselor, Solus Prime, went missing! They call her the Spectre of Shadow Canyon. Legend has it that once you hear her scream, you're a goner."

Starscream gulped in fear.

"Alright everyone, it's best to split up and look for clues," Breakdown said. "I'll go check out that underwater building that Starscream saw."

"I'll go!" Airachnid said.

"I'll go too," Orion said. "I'm an expert at scuba diving."

"Can I go? Please, please, pleaseeee" Miko pleaded.

"Sure, you can come along..." Miko jumped in the air. "And so will Jack," Miko paused in midair and fell on the ground.

"Me, Soundwave, and Sentinel will go to Shadow Canyon. We'll bring Sierra and Raf," Shockwave said, typing on the computer.

"And the rest of you will stay here," Breakdown ordered.

"How come I'm stuck with these two clowns!" Megatron demanded, pointing at Knockout and Starscream.

"You could keep them from getting into trouble. They're terrified of you," Breakdown said. "Besides, it's not that bad."

On Autobot lake, Breakdown, Airachnid, Orion, Miko, and Jack were on a boat getting on their scuba diving gear.

"So, I'll use this net gun to trap the fishman and-" Breakdown was saying to Miko as she dove into the water, making Breakdown sigh.

"Breakdown, relax. She's just excited to see this underwater building, nothing personal," Airachnid said putting, her hand on his shoulder. Breakdown grumbled under his breath before following after the younger girl.

Soon the others went into the water and swam after Miko, who was far up ahead. Miko turned around to them and pointed towards a building as she started to swim towards it, the others following, not noticing the a pair of eyes watching them in the water.

Meanwhile, Shockwave was using his gps as Sentinel was driving the jeep with Soundwave, Sierra, and Raf in the back.

Suddenly the green dot disappeared on the gps.

"Where did it go?" Shockwave muttered as he started typing on it furiously.

"Maybe the batteries drained out?" Sentinel asked.

"No! I just got new batteries for the trip," Shockwave protested.

Sierra noticed a squirrel as it ran into the wildflower's that stretched for miles. Frowning in confusion, she jumped out of the jeep with Raf following, despite Shockwave's protests. Approaching the wildflowers, she found that her hunch was correct. There were two tire tracks in the ground, cutting through the field.

"Hey check it out. Tire tracks!" Sierra and Raf said at the same time.

The others came to look. "Impressive, Sierra," Shockwave said.

They drove through the field, following the tracks and the green dot that appeared on the gps again. Shockwave looked up from his task to see the two children in the back smiling, growing excited by the minute. A small grin came across his face. Who said he didn't know how to show kids a good time?

Back with Breakdown and the others, the group was nearing the underwater building. Airachnid stopped as a school of fish swam up from the underwater grass in a frantic frenzy. Airachnid knew that something had scared them, and it wasn't the group. She looked down to see something cutting through the grass towards the group as she started to swim towards her friends.

Airachnid's eyes widened as she saw the Fishman swimming towards them. She quickly pushed Breakdown out of the way, right as the Fishman sprang out of the grass.

Breakdown looked around in the water to see movement out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned and fired his net gun, which wrapped around the Fishman's mouth. Breakdown smirked, feeling pleased with himself. Until the net snapped. His eyes widened as the Fishman locked its eyes on him. Breakdown kicked his feet in an effort to swim away. He didn't need to look back to know that the Fishman was right behind him. Breakdown felt something grab at his foot, and he quickly wacked the Fishman with his now useless gun.

Meanwhile, Orion, Miko, and Jack were watching from a distance. Miko looked around until she saw a tunnel in a couple of rocks; Miko tapped Orion shoulder's, pointing at the hole.

Breakdown was trying to keep the Fishman from attacking them, but each hit seemed to make it even angrier.

When the Fishman swam away after another hit, Breakdown and Airachnid started to swim away. But the Fishman grabbed a hold of Breakdown's flipper, trying to drag him down, but Breakdown's flipper slipped off his foot.

Airachnid took a deep breath before unhooking her oxygen tank. She let it go as it sped towards the Fishman, knocking it over.

Breakdown swam towards Airachnid and let her breathe into his diving regulator. They both turned to see Orion, Miko, and Jack waving towards them as they went into the hole.

Breakdown and Airachnid started to swim towards it.

Suddenly a hand grabbed onto Airachnid foot and started to drag her down as well. Breakdown roughly grabbed at Airachnid with one hand before hitting the Fishman with his own oxygen tank. He could feel his lungs already burning from the lack of air, but he pushed it aside. The Fishman let Airachnid go, and Breakdown felt someone grab at his arms and pull him into the cave.

Orion kept a strong grip on the two Cons as he pulled them into the cave. Bursting out of the water, he stumbled back, allowing Breakdown and Airachnid some space.

"You guys all right?" Miko asked.

"I'm good. Airachnid really helped me back there," Breakdown said.

"Anytime Breakdown," Airachnid said between breaths, he dark hair strewn around her face. Her purple and yellow streaks really stood out, giving her an exotic look.

"Breakdown, you're staring," Airachnid said with a sly grin. Breakdown turned beet red before looking away.

"We should check out that underwater building!" Miko said.

"We can't go back there with that Fishman," Jack protested.

"Then I guess we have to find out where this leads to," Airachnid said. Orion's flashlight revealed that they were inside a cave.

* * *

Back with Shockwave and the others…

* * *

They were following the tire tracks through the canyon. The tracks led straight to a canyon wall. Shockwave stopped the jeep, frowning in confusion.

"Where did it go?" Raf asked, adjusting his glasses.

 _[It couldn't have just disappeared,]_ Soundwave signed as they all got out of the jeep.

"Well then, where is it?" Raf asked.

The sound of beeping reached their ears as they turned around and moved out of the way as Starscream, Knockout, and Vince on powered scooters slammed right into the wall, falling on top of each other. Then Megatron slammed into it, leaving a huge dent in the wall.

"That is highly illogical," Shockwave stated, his eye widening in shock.

"Shut up," Megatron growled, rubbing his forehead.

"Ouch!" Knockout said, as he rubbed the bump that was starting to form on his forehead. "Maybe we shouldn't have followed you, after all."

"Man, I feel like I've been hit by a truck," Starscream said, dizzily.

Sentinel's hand pounded against the wall and a metal sound was heard. "Try an RV. You guys found it," Sentinel exclaimed.

 _[Genius, someone took paint and painted it like the canyon wall,]_ Soundwave signed fast as Shockwave took out a brush and started brushing off the fake dust.

A metal handle was seen as Shockwave pulled on it to reveal it to be a door. "Let's go," Shockwave said.

"Like I would follow you, but I don't know who to follow," Starscream said. Since he hit the RV, his vision made him see three Shockwaves.

The inside of the RV had all this expensive looking equipment. Computers lined the walls, the desk was covered with neat looking parts. "This has probably been here for days," Shockwave said.

"Smells like it too," Sierra said pinching her nose in disgust.

Soundwave spotted a computer, which he managed to turn on. The screen went blank, showing that it needed a password.

"Well, we tried," Vince said walking, towards the door.

"Let me try," Raf said. Soundwave moved out of the way and watched as the kid typed away. "I'll just reboot the computer system into safe mode from the installation disk," Raf said.

 _[Then you can unlock the computer specialized software. Brilliant!]_ Soundwave signed.

The computer screen glowed green, as a piece of paper came out of the printer. Shockwave grabbed the paper, his one eye scanning it.

"This appears to be a picture of the bottom of the lake. What are they looking for down there?" Shockwave asked himself.

Meanwhile, Breakdown and the others were still trying to find a way out of the cave.

"Feels like we've been walking forever," Jack said, rubbing his feet.

Miko looked to the right and saw a crate. "Hey guys! I think I found something," she said, lifting up the lid. "Oh, never mind. It's just a crate full of candles," Miko said as she pulled one out.

"I don't think those are candles," Airachnid said.

Miko's face had a puzzled expression as Breakdown grabbed the candle from her.

"Gentle!" Orion yelled. "Breakdown, don't drop it! It looks like dynamite!"

"Why would dynamite be here in a cave?" Miko asked.

"Good question, kid," Breakdown answered. "I don't think your camp experience is going to be boring after all." Miko smiled sheepishly.

The sound of birds reached Orion's ears as he turned around. "Daylight!" Orion exclaimed to the others as they followed him towards their exit.

* * *

Back in the canyon, Starscream and Knockout were hanging outside the RV when this terrifying scream echoed throughout the canyon.

"Did you hear that?" Starscream squeaked.

"No," Knockout said, shaking.

"Good, me neither," Starscream said.

"Did you guys hear that?" Shockwave demanded, opening up the door. The same, high pitched scream was heard again.

"Like that?" Starscream squeaked. They joined Megatron, Sierra, Raf, Vince, Soundwave, Shockwave, and Sentinel in the RV.

"There's no room! Get out!" said Megatron.

"You get out!" replied Knockout. "Something is screeching out there!"

A dark figure flew straight into the sky towards them. Even from a distance, the group could tell that the flying creature was the source of the scream.

"It's the Spectre of Shadow Canyon," Sentinel yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Shockwave ordered as the Spectre came closer.

They all ran from the RV to the jeep. Shockwave jumped in the driver's seat and started the vehicle. Everyone else was trying to pile into the jeep!

The Spectre closed in on them!

"Like, step on it!" Starscream squeaked as the vehicle drove off, just inches away from getting scratched by the ghoul.

"Can't this thing go any faster!" Starscream shrieked.

"Quit backseat driving!" Shockwave snapped. "It's going as fast as it can,"

The Spectre came so close that it was right near the jeep as Starscream started throwing stuff at the ghoul.

"That's it!" Knockout growled. He jumped out of his seat and onto a surprised Shockwave's lap, before taking control of the wheel.

"What do you think you're doing?" Megatron yelled from the front passenger seat.

Knockout didn't answer, his face a look of determination. He pressed harder on the gas pedal and pulled the clutch up. Instantly, the jeep sped off, leaving the Spectre in the dust.

"Ah, Knockout, would you please make the jeep slow down!" Starscream yelled as the wind made him have to grip onto the vehicle.

Knockout looked to his left through the rearview mirror and then stopped the jeep..

"Why did we stop?" Raf asked; he was trying to not sit on Sierra's lap.

"The Spectre scratched the paint job. She will die," Knockout said simply, his tone dangerous.

"Isn't she technically dead?" Starscream asked, gripping his seat; he was in the open part of the back of the jeep.

Knockout started the engine and instead of going forward, he turned the vehicle back towards the Spectre.

"Knockout, what do you think you're doing?" Megatron screamed as the fanged Spectre came into view.

"This is suicide! Goodbye world!" Starscream yelled as he fainted.

Sierra, Raf, and Vince started to scream as they got closer towards the Spectre.

Soundwave then leaped from the backseat in a perfect arch and landed in the middle of the two front seat's. He pinched Knockout's neck; instantly, Knockout fell asleep.

Shockwave then turned the jeep back towards the exit of the canyon, knocking over the Spectre as they went up a ledge stairwell.

"Now that we're safe, can someone get Knockout off of my lap?" Shockwave asked.

A phone appeared in front of Shockwave's face as a bright white flash blinded his eye.

"Got it!" a voice squealed; turns out, it was Starscream who had woken up from his fainting experience.

"Starscream, I'm gonna kill you!" Shockwave said in death threatening tone.

"Wait, you took pictures?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, I even recorded me singing in the shower," Starscream said as he pressed the play button.

Before it could play the video, Soundwave pounced on Starscream as he grabbed his phone and pressed the stop button, secretly deleting it.

"You sure he's not a ninja?" Sierra asked as they drove towards Camp Decepticon.

Back at camp, each group was telling what happened on their journeys.

"Starscream is right. There is an underwater building," Breakdown said.

"Or more like an underwater town," Airachnid corrected

"And it appears that the stolen RV is being used to search for something at the bottom of the lake," Shockwave said.

"It seems to all add up," Knockout said, rubbing the spot where Soundwave had pinched him.

 _[But what about the dynamite? And why is the Woodsman scaring off campers?]_ Soundwave signed.

"Look, I don't know why you guys are doing this, but I'm going to Camp Autobot. Anyone want to join?" Vince asked. Starscream raised his hand.

Shockwave glared at Starscream who quickly lowered his hand.

"I don't care about any ghosts or Fishman; I'm staying," Miko said as Raf and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Me too," Sierra said as she pulled down her hoodie.

"Are you sure?" Shockwave asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I wanna solve the mystery," Sierra said, pushing her hair away from her face.

"You guys are all crazy!" Vince said as he walked towards the jeep in frustration.

"I better take him back to the camp," Orion said with a sigh as he walked after Vince.

 _[If we want to get to the bottom of this, we better go to someone who knows about this place,]_ Soundwave signed. Megatron grinned, an idea forming in his head. "I think I know just the guy," he said.

Later, the group was driving towards the little town where they had previously gotten their supplies during the start of the trip. Sentinel had stayed with the kids back at camp.

"I can't believe we're asking this guy for advice," Starscream grumbled as they entered the small RV camper which had been turned into a store.

"So you guys came here for what?" Alpha Trion asked, amused.

"We want to know more about Camp Autobot lake," Shockwave said.

"Ah, you mean Cybertron," Alpha Trion said as he went into the back of his little camper.

"Cybertron: what is that?" Starscream asked Knockout who shrugged.

"Many years ago, there was a town called Cybertron, and there was a bank robber named Theodore Galloway who got away with all the bank's gold and buried it somewhere in the town. He was soon arrested and was taken out of town. Not long after, the dam was built, flooding the town, creating Autobot Lake," Alpha Trion said.

The group was silent for a moment before Megatron spoke up. "So there is a town under the lake, and somewhere in that town, lies hidden treasure."

"Your typical crime story," Airachnid said with a smirk, causing Breakdown to chuckle.

"Thank you for sharing the legend," Shockwave said, rudely rolling his eyes. The old guy was clearly nuts!

"Well if you find any of that gold, you could probably give some of it to the town, you hear!" Alpha Trion said as they walked out of the camper.

A few minutes later, the gang was sitting around a table overlooking the dam.

"He's lost his mind!" Shockwave announced.

"Maybe not," Megatron replied, his voice trailing off. They had just returned from the town's library, and he had a headache from all the research he had done. All those dusty newspapers!

"Hey guys, check this out," Airachnid said as she picked up a piece of paper written by Galloway. They had made copies of all sorts of papers at the small library, thinking something might be useful. Also, Megatron had gotten grumpy, complaining about a headache; no one liked being around a disagreeable Megatron, so they hurried up and began photocopying! "The treasure is buried where gallows rests," she read outloud.

"Gallows?" Shockwave asked, surprised. "That must be short for galloway. Wouldn't it be funny if it means the treasure is buried with Theodore Galloway."

Everyone just stared at him. ""Well, that's ridiculous!" stated Starscream. How would a dead guy bury his treasure?"

"It might not be so ridiculous. Get this," Megatron said. "Just a few months ago, a guy named Silas escaped from prison. He was Galloway's prison buddy when they served their time." Starscream and Knockout looked over Megatron's shoulder to see the photo.

"That guy looks like he could be the Woodsman, but not Fishman," Starscream said, looking at the tall, bulky figure of a man. "What was he in prison for?"

Megatron frowned. "He was arrested for stealing illegal weapons and selling them on the Black Market. Apparently, he knows his stuff." He looked up with a grin. "Just like us." That caused knowing glances to be passed around the group.

"Ahhh, memories," Breakdown sighed.

"But what about the dynamite? That makes no sense at all," Airachnid asked.

Soundwave was looking at a map of both camps when suddenly, the pieces came together in his mind

 _[Oh My Gosh!]_ Soundwave signed. _[Here's the dam,and there's Camp Decepticon. If the Woodsman wanted to get the gold, all he had to do was blow up the dam,]_

"The dynamite! Of course!" Airachnid said.

"All that water will destroy Camp Decepticon," Knockout said, concerned.

"Not Decepticon!" Breakdown panicked. "All my childhood memories washed away!"

"Not to mention Sentinel, Jack, Miko, Raf, and Sierra too!" Shockwave said, his face a look of worry, which was unusual for him.

"We have to get them," Airachnid said, rushing to the Nemesis. "Fast!"

Moments later, the trucks zipped through the road towards the Camp Decepticon. When they got there, the camp was demolished.

"What happened?" Breakdown asked as they all got out of the Nemesis.

"Looks like the Woodsman had a field daay," Shockwave said grimly.

"Raf! Miko!" Airachnid stated calling out. "Jack?"

A nearby cabin door opened to reveal Sentinel and the children. "There you are! We thought the Woodsman got you," Sentinel said.

"I was scared, I thought he would find us," Raf said, shaking.

"I'm sorry Breakdown," Miko said. "I was ready to fight off the Woodsman, but the sounds he made. The look in his eyes! I froze up. And I needed Jack's help to get out of there. I was so scared."

Breakdown frowned before kneeling down to look the girl in the eye. "I know that feeling, the feeling of terror before a fight. But, with a strong mind and a good heart, you hold through." He grinned, "And I know you have the same courage as I do."

Miko smiled a small smile. "Wait? You've been in a fight?"

Breakdown shared a look with Megatron. "Lets just say, we've seen a lot of action."

Miko bounced excitedly."What kind of action?"

"The kind that can get you killed," Shockwave answered simply, earning him a slap from Airachnid. "This is supposed to be a pep talk!" she hissed.

"Miko, being a Decepticon isn't about the fishing, ziplining, and sleeping in the cabins, a true Decepticon is in here," Breakdown said pointing at his chest.

 _"Deep in the woods,"_ Breakdown started.

 _"That goes on and on,"_ Miko said.

 _"Near a lake,"_ Airachnid said.

 _"Is Camp Decepticon,"_ Sierra said.

Soon the others started to sing the song, including Knockout!

"I just realized that Woodsman thinks the camp is empty," Shockwave said after the song. He and Soundwave were the only ones who did not sing, finding it...illogical.

"Yeah, why?" Starscream asked.

"If he thinks the camp is empty, then he probably is going to-" Shockwave started.

A loud blast was heard as everyone turned to see an explosion coming from the dam as water started to come out. The water streamed out, the wood creating horrible sounds as the dam fell apart.

"Everyone to the Nemesis!" Breakdown said.

Everybody piled into the truck as it drove off, the water following closely behind. Airachnid looked and saw that Breakdown was right next to her in the back. "Breakdown if you're here, then who's driving?" Airachnid asked.

Everyone turned to see it was Starscream who was driving the truck. "Starscream, I thought you didn't get your driver's license yet!" Knockout screamed.

"I didn't," was all Starscream said.

The Nemesis continued to drive as it went towards the docks. Starscream, ignoring everyone's terrified screams, drove right off the dock.

"Let's hope your upgrades work!" Starscream shouted to Shockwave, pulling a lever. At that moment, the truck shifted and changed shape. To anyone outside, it would look like a strange boat that had suddenly crashed into the water.

The water pushed the truck/boat through the water as everyone started to scream ( well Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave didn't.). The waves tossed the Nemesis around towards a ledge.

Starscream pressed on the gas pedal as the Nemesis drove up the ledge and onto safe ground. "That… was …. AWESOME!" Miko yelled. "What happened to the truckr?"

"Let's just say it...transformed," Megatron said with a sly smirk.

"Look! The dam!" Breakdown shouted.

Sure enough, the dam's water was pouring out to reveal the underwater town known as Cybertron. Autobot Lake was gone; except for some standing pools of water,the original river had returned, surrounded by a stinky, muddy mess.

"Let's check it out!" Miko said as she slid down the dam's muddy wall's, the others following behind her.

"This town appears to have stayed in place all these years," Shockwave commented with interest.

Airachnid looked down at her boots. "But it appears that my boots won't," she said shaking off the mud.

A sound was heard in the distance. "Everyone, hide!" Megatron hissed as they all got behind a rusted truck.

Megatron glanced at Soundwave who nodded silently. Megatron rose up from his position before pouncing on the approaching figure. Everyone rushed forward to see Megatron pinned to the ground by….Orion?

"Look's like I beat you again, Megatron," Orion said.

"I was just going easy on you," Megatron protested as he got up, his back covered in smelly mud.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"After the dam exploded, I saw Vince walking towards the town. So I followed him," Orion said.

"What would Vince be doing here?" Shockwave asked Soundwave who just shrugged.

A growl was heard as everyone turned around to see the Woodsman. Starscream then handed Soundwave a flashlight and pushed him towards the Woodsman. "Do the ninja thingy thing you did with Airachnid's brother!" Starscream yelped.

Soundwave just stood there, then he bonked the Woodsman on his head and bolted. "What was that?!" Starscream shrieked at the retreating masked man.

"Everyone, run!" Breakdown said as everyone split up, the Woodsman following Breakdown, Orion, Miko, and Jack.

"Guys, over here!" A voice whispered as the others turned to see Vince motioning them to come over to him.

"Vince!" Knockout shouted in relief as they followed him into the building. You have no idea how-" he was cut off when a jail door was slammed shut. Looking around, Knockout could see that the group had been trapped inside an old jail cell...with Vince on the other side.

"Vince what are you doing?" Knockout said.

"I'm sorry guys-" Vince started as someone walked out of the shadows.

"But family is family," The dark figure finished, pulling off his hood to reveal Silas.

"Wh-what?" Knockout stuttered.

"I did not see that coming," Shockwave said, Soundwave nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile Breakdown and the others were being chased by the Woodsman towards the old clock tower.

When they got inside, Breakdown shut the door as they ran upstairs. Jack's foot fell through the floorboard as Orion and Breakdown helped him up. The sound of the Woodsman's laughter echoed throughout the tower.

Breakdown and the others got to the top of the tower, closed and locked the trap door.

"Now what do we do?" Jack asked, scared.

No sooner did he say that did the trapdoor started to shake, then the door burst open, the latch falling out.

The Woodsman walked up the stairs as he walked towards Miko and Jack who were walking backwards towards the window of the bell tower.

"Miko, Jack, move!" Breakdown said as he and Orion pushed a bell as it swung towards the Woodsman. Miko and Jack went towards the right as the bell hit the Woodsman making him fall out of the bell tower and towards the ground. The sound of a muted splat reached their ears.

"Is that all you got Woodsman!" Miko yelled.

"Don't encourage him," Jack muttered.

Meanwhile back at prison, Starscream was playing on the harmonica. "How long have we been in here?" Knockout asked.

Starscream drew another line on the wall with his nails. "Five minutes," Starscream said.

"I can't take it anymore," Knockout screamed, jumping up. He grabbed ahold of the bars and started to shake the jail door. The walls around them started to crack and debris was starting to fall.

"Let me out!" Knockout yelled. "You cannot contain me! I'm too pretty to be hidden from the world!"

"Uhhh, Knockout?" Airachnid said.

Knockout opened his eyes to see that all that was left of the cell was the door he was still shaking. "Ooh, my bad?" Knockout said, sheepishly.

"Keep your emotions in check," Airachnid hissed. "No sense in giving ourselves away."

"What? With our super strength?" he asked, earning him an elbow to the stomach.

They ran outside to see Breakdown and the others. "We got the Woodsman!" Breakdown said. "He's right…." Breakdown started as he turned to point at where the Woodsman was lying down, but the Woodsman wasn't there. "Oh. The squishy mud broke his fall. I hadn't considered that."

"Sooooo, what now?" Miko asked.

"We start searching for Theodore's grave," Orion said.

The group started to look around the town, trying to find a cemetery as the sun started to rise, turning the sky pink, orange, and yellow.

"When that sun hits this mud, it's going to stink even worse here," commented Airachnid.

"Any luck?" Megatron asked as he was answered by a chorus of nos.

"All I found was this archway," Starscream said as he pointed at it. Words written on it saying Cemetery.

Everyone ran over to Starscream as they looked at him with deadpanned looks. "What?" Starscream said.

Everybody soon started to look around the cemetery, reading the names on tombstones to see if they could find Theodore Galloway written on it.

"This is like looking for a needle in a haystack!" Knockout yelled. "And I'm tired of my shoes being all dirty," he said with disgust. "I'll never get this mud off," he complained.

"Would you be quiet Knockout, we're all dirty," Megatron said.

 _[Uh guys?]_ Soundwave signed.

"Well you're wearing combat boots; meanwhile, my shoes are expensive!" Knockout yelled putting his hands up in the air.

 _[If you guys could just listen,]_ Soundwave signed.

"Didn't we tell you to wear your combat boots?" Megatron said.

"Uh…. guys?" Raf said as Megatron and Knockout turned to look at him.

"Soundwave found something," Raf said as Soundwave pointed at a tomb that had written on the top Theodore Galloway.

"Why didn't you tell us, Soundwave," Breakdown asked as Soundwave crossed his arms.

Orion pushed open the door as it fell of the hinges, revealing a stone coffin in the middle of the room.

"Yesh, this feels like a tomb ," Starscream said.

"That's because it is a tomb, Starscream," Airachnid.

Orion, Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave went on one side of the coffin, pushing on the lid as it fell to the ground revealing the skeleton of the Theodore Galloway. The body tumbled towards Starscream, who jumped into Breakdown's arms. Breakdown quickly dropped him and took a step toward a box that was under the dead body.

"Okay, Orion you go get it," Megatron said as Orion turned to look at him, surprised.

"Me?! Why do I have to do it?!" Orion asked.

"You're the one that's closer to it!" Megatron said.

"Don't you do anything dangerous?" Orion asked, as he pointed at the dead body. "Cause I'm pretty sure you do dangerous things!"

While the two of them were arguing, Soundwave and Shockwave pushed the dead body off the box, picked up the handles attached to each side of the box, and pulled it out of the coffin.

"Uh guys?" Airachnid said, getting Megatrons and Orion's attention to see Shockwave and Soundwave walk out with the box.

"Well, we found what Vince and his family were looking for," Knockout stated.

When outside the tomb and cemetery, Shockwave and Soundwave put the box down on the wet ground as Megatron broke the lock.

Megatron opened up the box to reveal the piles of money, and three gold bars that sparkled in the morning sun.

Starscream whistled. "Man, I could get me the xbox I always wanted. And speakers!"

A roar was heard as everyone turned around to see the Fishman running towards them on all fours.

Starscream ran off in one direction while the others scattered; the Fishman went after Knockout, who had fainted in fright.

A honk was heard as the Fishman turned around to see the Starscream driving the Nemesis. The Nemesis slammed right into the Fishman knocking it into a building.

The others ran towards the Fishman who was underneath a pile of rubble.

"Now we can finally figure out who the Fishman is," Breakdown said as he pulled of the Fishman's mask to reveal…. "The Woodsman?" Sierra said, confused.

Soundwave then pulled off the Woodsman's mask to reveal officer Sally, who was scowling at everyone around her. _[Officer Sally, and I have a hunch that in her office is the Spectre costume,]_ Soundwave signed.

"You think you've figured me out, handsome," Officer Sally said with a wink.

"Oh, I didn't say anything," Knockout said.

 _[I think she's talking to me,]_ Soundwave said.

"Oh, gotcha," Knockout said.

"So it appears we've foiled her plan," Breakdown said.

"Or rather their plan," Starscream said, pointing from the Nemesis window where Silas and Vince were dragging the box away.

Soundwave started toward the two thieves, only to be stopped by Megatron. "No, Soundwave, we've got this." He then glanced at Orion, "Shall we brother?"

Orion smirked. "Let's do it." The two men rushed forward, and the sounds of Vince's and Silas's startled screams filled the abandoned town.

* * *

A few minutes later.

* * *

Sally, Vince, and Silas were put into a police car as Shockwave explained everything to a patrol officer.

"When Silas escaped prison, he, with the help of his daughter Sally and son Vince, started looking for the treasure. Sally put on the Fishman suit, and used the sonar equipment to try and find the underwater town. And Silas dressed up as the Woodsman to scare off the campers at Camp Decepticon."

"But with us coming, they needed to step up their game," Airachnid said.

"So Vince came to Camp Decepticon to try and scare us away, so that he and Sally could blow up the dam," Knockout said.

"And that clears up everything, I think?" Starscream said, scratching his head.

Airachnid walked over to Breakdown. "Doesn't it feel good to be, well good," Airachnid said.

"Yep, and in the end, the good guy always get's the girl," Breakdown said as he pulled Airachnid in and kissed her.

Airachnid was surprised, but kissed him back, not knowing that Miko took a picture,

Officer Sally looked out the car window to see Soundwave. "Wait for me," Sally said.

 _[In your dreams,]_ Soundwave signed as the car window rolled up and the police cars drove out of sight.

"What are we going to do now?" Sentinel asked Orion. "I've got a lake with no camp, and you got a camp with no lake,"

"I've got an idea," Starscream said with a smile.

* * *

A month later.

* * *

Since no owner was the rightful heir to all the money, it all went towards the town, which was turned into a camp, Camp Cybertron to be exact, named after the town.

Megatron and Orion observed the camp, each wearing a smile on their faces. "Look at those kids," Megatron said. "Such strong spirits and smart minds."

"Don't even think about recruiting them," Orion said with a glare.

Megatron sent him an innocent look. "The past is in the past, brother. Why would you ever doubt me?"

Orion rolled his eyes. "Just let it go. I've got to help Sentinal with the camp story. Stay out of trouble."

"Don't I always?" Megatron called out to his retreating brother.

A couple of kids ran into the woods where Sentinel and Orion were telling a story.

"He wouldn't stop looking for the treasure; some say he even killed his own kids to find it," Sentinel said.

"They say he still wanders in these woods, completely out of his mind," Orion said.

"They call him, The Woodsman," Orion and Sentinel said at the same time.

A black figure ran out of the bushes and fell over.

"It's the Woodsman!" a kid said falling off the log.

"Nope," Megatron said, picking up the person. "Just Starscream,"

Everybody started to laugh while smoke from the campfire took the form of Solus Prime, sitting on tree branch. She disappeared, her laughter echoing throughout the woods.


End file.
